


I'm the perfect Sensei that every student dreams of!

by mirai_o_o_zora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Family Issues, Gen, Hidden Secrets, New School, Poor Kagami, Siblings, hidden past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirai_o_o_zora/pseuds/mirai_o_o_zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga is late on his first day of school, really late; he would meet new people in this school. Leaving his dark past behind his back, looking towards the future, living a life full of new people he never ever dreamt of meeting them. Smiles and bonds that were once broken will it ever patch up? Will the wounds ever heal? See as Kagami fights his way in his new school and may his life doesn't crumble away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, long time no see...
> 
> Well sorry for suddenly disappearing, well i have been busy with school stuff and my stupid health problems, something about blood pressure, anemia and so on with the list. Never mind that, well here is an idea I thought of: Kagami beinga teacher to the Kiseki no Sedai, I thought...So, hope ya like it!

Whoosh

A basketball ended in the rim of a hoop, entering it easily, smoothly and with a perfect angle, it was so easy for him, no matter how much he tried, nothing will bring back the excitement he once felt, neither the fist bumps he once shared with his friends, nor the smiles that was shown once they won a game. Their bonds started crumbling away as dirt flew faraway carried by a soft breeze.

Sakura tree's petals were all over the place, the smell of spring refreshed the students minds as they entered their school gates, it's day one for all of the people attending Teiko Middle school, the school who won two times straight the basketball championship, for now let's change the view of the school from top, and move it to a man who was walking like a penguin in the hallway of this prestigious school.

A man, a really tall one, hurried in his steps, nervous is eating him up, and at last he stopped; reaching his destination, in front of him a door that had a sign "teacher's lounge". The guy fastened his tie, feeling the sweat that trickled down his chin, suits were never his style, and it would never be. He reached the door knob, hold it, breath in, breath out, and final twist it open. On his first day of attending this school, he simply had an itty bitty tiny accident… Let's say, as he entered the room, the man's red head shone brightly, against the luminescence of sun that flashed through the room, and he soon found himself facing the floor, a 180 degrees change of events.

Kagami's P.O.V.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! This wasn't supposed to happen, never, never, never. It's so embarrassing~

I don't even make these stupid mistakes on the court so why now?! My life is depending on this shit, ok, ok, ok, calm down Taiga. It happens now and then…..Um….Right? Hey readers answer me, don't look at me like that, it wasn't my fault that I fell on my face and there wasn't even anything on the damn floor. Hey don't just laugh at me! Tell me suggestions to overcome this misfortune or mishap or whatever they call these kind of situations, so is there anyone can help me, Pleeeeeeeeaaaase! I'M GONNA CRY! YOU WON'T LIKE SEEING A BIG MAN, WHO HAS THE AURA OF A TIGER, CRYING HIS EYES OUT, RIGHT? Ummm….. Or perhaps some of you…would like to see me…. Cry and beg on my knees?

Huh? Hello is anybody there? Hey author-san don't decide to suddenly change the point of view, don't leave me in the dark, I'm the main character in this story!

Normal P.O.V.

To make the story short, Kagami Taiga who couldn't sleep a wink the day before, getting excited from the extra adrenaline rush, slept a 5 minutes away from before the opening ceremony of the school. Never mind that, facing the situation Kagami is in, lets move back in time. Kagami was about to step in the room, but as his foot made contact with super oh so slippery floor, he slipped, one leg moving away from the other at high rate, but as he fell down it was slow motion, the red head got to see the amazing dream of his; slipping away from his grasp, and well it wasn't all that negative, since he got a look at all of the teachers and the room as he again; oh so graciously and elegantly fell down on his face. At that moment, he knew one thing, it was clear there's no changing back, Kagami Taiga's dream of being a teacher has been utterly destroyed by his own hands. What an ironic tragedy. However, that didn't stop Kagami from giving up, it's just that he did an embarrassing accident with himself here, but that wasn't like the end of the world, and because at last he got the chance after what he committed of fault.

Crimsons eyes were now filled with determination, blazing and burning with will, a fire has been lit in his soul. The red head pushed his hands against the blooded floor, and that was because of Kagami's bloody nose after the crash. Back to the point, he steadied himself on his wobbly legs as they were the legs of a new born fawns. Then, the accident man bowed his head down, in a perfect posture.

"I'm sorry for being late! I'm the new trainee teacher, Kagami Taiga!"

Yup, Kagami was not a student late for his first day, but a late teacher. The red head didn't change his bending state, he was only met with a pregnant silence, until it was broke with a deep heavy filled with ominous and dark aura coming out from the chuckle, and that pulled Kagami against the gravity of the earth upwards in a straightened standing position. The red head shoulder tensed, his posture indicated how nervous and worried he was feeling when he saw an approaching man with a shining bald head with a single black strand of hair standing on his head.

The baldy stood in front of Kagami opening one of his closed eyes, a smile stretching on his lips, he started rubbing his double chin. Kagami assumed that the old man was the principle of the school, "Ho Ho Ho, no need to be so uptight relaaaax~ Kagami-sensei welcome to Teiko Middle school ho~"

Kagami brightened up, "THANK YOU!" the red head laughed nervously when he saw the principle glare because of his loud voice, and before Kagami could apologize, the short baldy raised his hands in front Kagami's face.

An angry smile was printed on the principle and a tick was vividly shown on his shiny head.

"You are late for your class Kagami-SENSEI"

The red head found himself stumbling over nothing AGAIN as he was running the race of his life.

After getting lost for about 2 times, he was late, really late. Though, it was expected to Kagami at least, since this was his first day, it cannot be helped, in addition to that he's new not an old teacher. Kagami started feeding himself all types of excuses until he arrived to his assigned classroom. The red head was panting, it seems he tired himself from the aimless running, since the classroom was next to the teacher's longue, he explored and searched for the classroom all around the school, Kagami wanted to face palm, and let's not forget that he tired out his brain of thinking what to say to his new students. Well he slide the door of the classroom, and entered. This caused the ceasing of the loud chattering, replacing it with murmurs, about how tall he was, nationality, was he Japanese, his fiery bloody red hair, forked eyebrows that looked like chop sticks or the rabbit shaped apple, and even his doesn't-suit-him-suit.

He nearly snapped at his students who gave him the, oh so warm welcoming, but he held his strict, insulting tongue back, these kids were his newly found students.

For god's sake, he was the adult here, getting riled up by a bunch of kids, he doesn't even like middle school brats, he favoured kids who were in kindergarten that didn't cause the increase of blood rush and pressure.

Kagami slammed his hand against the teacher's desk and that caused a little bit of shaking to the desk, but it was fine, still the desk in perfect condition; the tiger sighed in relief. Then he smiled so sweetly at the students, it could make the heart of any woman to flutter at his cuteness…maybe?

"The name is Kagami Taiga," the red head begun, then eyed the first row of students, "So let's all be friends from now on, I'm not that far from your age, I'm just a bit older. You can think of me as your brother, I don't mind…" Kagami's eyes fell on the last two rows, there was like 6 students who have funny hair colors, not that he have something the right; he had a fiery and beautiful crimson, but it seemed natural.

'Skittles crew' Kagami thought.

Kagami shook his head, this wasn't even the point. He looked back at the kids, shooting away the weird idea that some of his students looked like food. "Um, well starting from today, I will become your homeroom teacher….From America-" Kagami couldn't finish his sentence since he was suddenly cut by a Blondie "Heeeeee~ Sensei, you're from America?! For real-ssu?!"

The red head could only nod at the over energized teen, then Kagami cleared his throat, "Ahem, I'll answer whatever questions you have later, okay?" The blond smiled brightly and nodded his head repeatedly, Kagami scratched the back of his neck, "Now where was I… AH! Forgot to tell you guys, I'm the new basketball coach for this school basketball club"

The red head was once again interrupted, but this time it was red not yellow.

"I didn't hear anything about that, what about the previous coach, sensei?"

Kagami massaged his temples, then looked at the scarlet head was imposing on him with a unique emperor aura, "Well I don't know the whole story, but it seems that he retired because of some illness. That's why I'm here, his substitute."

The shorter red stared at Kagami for a while, the tiger didn't know what was going through his student head, but soon his student sat back while muttering a thank you.

"Brats these days" Kagami muttered under his breath, kids are scary, especially a red emperor.

Well on with it, Kagami started the introducing event in the class, he started with first row, going on with similar names, Kawahara, Suzuki, Hiro, Kimichi, Taki, and at last 7 remaining students were only left. The red head beamed at them, hell will soon end, but he will have to memorise all these names, but these 7 students will be interesting.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, the boys basketball club manager. Nice to meet you Kagami-sensei!"

Kagami's eyes widened, his mouth parted away, "Was there a pink skittle in the normal Skittle package?" he blabbed out loudly, crap he voiced his thoughts loudly.

The class suddenly calmed down, gaping at the now sweating teacher.

"Eh, skittle what do you mean, sensei?" Momoi cocked her head to the side, confused.

Kagami shook his head, smiling and then laughed a bit nervously "Ha Ha… nothing, I'm just… hungry?" He scratched his cheeks, and heard something like a mocking sound from the back of the classroom. His ruby eyes were now in contact with sapphire orbs, and that triggered the red head fury.

He couldn't help himself, the tanned boy appearance were insulting him, his legs are on top of the table, eyes are bored, opened shirt a little from top, his aura screaming unbeatable.

Kagami open his mouth, "Hey Nutella, didn't someone teach you to not interrupt when your elders are speaking, AH!"

It all went into slow motion, the students face going shocked, then their face held dread.

The tanned man was shocked, this never happened before, every teacher in this school respected him, since he was from a filthy rich family, who granted him whatever type of lifestyle, never did someone mock him like that, nor say or comment on how he looks. He was the ace of the basketball team, how Dare He…..

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU…YOU…YOU…POMEGRANATE!"

"HUH! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I'M NOT EVEN A FAN OF FRUITS!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"SHUT UUUUUP! UGH, YOU NAME, BLUEBERRY!"

"YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR PLACE CHERRYGAMI! I'M AOMINE DAIKI!"

"….."

Aomine looked at the red head and he looked shocked, Aomine smirked, now that he know who the blue head is he will come kneeling in front of him, begging for mercy. However, Kagami just stayed quiet for a whole moment, then smiled brightly, and grinned, after that he cocked his head to the side and opened his arms, as if inviting anyone to big, crushing bear hug.

"Ah, then AHOmine, let's have a really good looooong year."

The red head ducked a flying, pen and it took 4 students with a purple giant to hold the fuming blue head back from attacking the Kagami.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING MURDER YOU BAAAAAAKAGAMI!"

Kagami sighed and 'tutted' while moving his fingers from right to left, in a continuous motion, and his other hand on his hips, as if scolding his son. "Language! Hmm, and that's a minus from your behaviour marks."

Now 10 students were needed to stop the blue head from attack or shedding the red head's flesh.

Kagami ignored blue head who was shouting insults on top of his lungs, the red head bought the tip of his pen and scratched his head with it, and mused about the next step. "Now where were we? Ah! Yes, lets go on with the self-introduction."

He eyes a jumpy Blondie, who was restless on his chair, he was seated next to Aomine.

"Yes, yes, yes, me, me, me! I'm Kise Ryouta-ssu. I'm a model and a wealthy person, I get whatever I want, buy anything I like. Anybody who is lower than me is a loser, especially since I'm perfect-ssu. I can copy whatever play people do in any kind of sports! I'm also a player on the basketball with Aomine-chi, I or we lead to the winning the championship 2 times straight."

Kise continued blabbing and bragging about himself, and Kagami couldn't take it anymore, he was acting as the world is in his grab, this brat kagami thought.

The red head opened the chalk box, took one of the white chalk that was in it, he also made some changes to the chalk that was between his hands.

Steps Kagami did succeeded in shutting up the blondie and they are:

Step one, he grabbed the chalk that was edited, then raised his right arm, pulling it backwards.

Second step, he took a pitcher posture, raised his left leg moving it near his chest and relaxed his shoulder.

Lastly the third step, Kagami pitched his chalk, by landing his right leg ahead and moving his left leg back and released the ball or should we say in this case his CHALK. It landed perfectly on Kise's forehead, in the middle of his temple.

Poor Kise didn't have time to notice the pitch since he was busy blabbing and gibbering nonsense. When it landed on his forehead the Blondie cried out of pain and pulled out the chalk that stabbed him as if it was scissors.

"S-S-Sensei! So cruel-ssu! You bruised my face, my selling point-ssu! Moreover, the chalk that you threw at me felt like a sharpened pencil-ssu!"

Kagami raised one of his unique eyebrows and moved his head to the side, "Duh! It felt like that because it IS sharpened, I did it though." Kagami stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kise was flabbergasted, it was the first time someone did that, because he is KISE RYOUTA, one of the wealthiest people in Japan. Even if this shock was a first for him, he will not back down, and he will show the teacher, that nobody can touch Kise Ryouta like that and live safely.

So Kise puffed his cheeks and a frown adored his face, he stood from his seat and folded his arms on his chest looking like a mad and stubborn kid who didn't have his snack yet.

"But you hurt me-ssu"

Kagami could feel a tick forming on his face, but decided to go along with the blond head, "Eh~really? OH MY GOD!? What have I doooone~ I'm SOOOrry~" The red head could feel Aomine's hard glare attacking him, and it seems that he noticed the red head sarcastic tone. Kagami just rolled his eyes at him, and held back his laughter when he heard the blue head gritting his teeth hardly.

He really grew up Kagami thought.

Oops, it wasn't time to have flash backs. He brought his attention back to Kise to find him…smirking, and holding his nose up to the ceiling….this kid has some screw loose.

"I see, so you are sorry! Then I'll forgive you, but you should follow some conditions. First, you hold your hands up closing it put them near your chest. Second, bark three times. Lastly, spin three times ."

Kagami could only sigh, could this kid be more childish than this, and he raised his head to comb his unruly hair.

"Ok, OK. Chillax, but first could you show me where I threw the chalk on your face?"

Kise raise his gold brow, the teacher was being strangely obedient, maybe now he feared Kise, and well, that was better. Kise raised his hands and held his bangs up showing the red spot on his forehead, "you bruised me here-ssu."

This time Kagami pitched the board eraser square on his forehead the same place where the chalk landed, then the red head took a victory pose and cheered for his perfect goal that he landed. After a whole minute of feeling better, and that is because Kagami could here Kise's whining and groaning; 'it hurts' or 'so cruel'. Kise looked up at the teacher, eyes burning with hatred, while Kagami only said one line; furthermore nonchalantly "Oops, my hand slipped"

This only added fuel to the fire that was lit in the classroom.

Kise now was covered with dirt of the eraser, it seemed that Kagami rubbed all of the chalks on the green board behind him then erased the board, after that he threw on Kise; the dirtied eraser.

The blond teen was stunned, he was humiliated, over-humiliated by this stupid teacher. Kagami Taiga will pay for what he did to the blond. Kise was filled with wrath and hatred toward the teacher.

Kise turned to his right, to see a teal head clutching his mouth, and his head on the table, tears threating to fall. On Kise's left, Aomine was laughing out with almost all his might, shamelessly. The blond was hurt, his friends were laughing at his humiliated state, so he planted his face on the table muttering….. "So cruel… Kuroko-chi….Aomine-chi…." while sniffling, he stopped this act when he felt someone towering him.

Kise looked up, and hoped he didn't, it was his hateful teacher. Kise could only glare daggers at him, Kagami raised one of his brows at the glaring idiot. Then reached his hands towards the blonde messy hair, Kise flinched when he felt a hand on his head, was the teacher gonna clutch his head to death, but nothing like that came. It was just a ruffle, and was a nostalgic warmth too. When Kise looked up he could see a smiling red head, it reminded him of his mother. Whenever Kise did a good thing, his mother would ruffle his head and say good job or good boy, then smile happily and brightly at him. Well that was in the past now she doesn't do it. Kagami removed his hands and picked the chalk that was on Kise's desk, and then once again looked at the blond, he was astonished to see Kise looking at him as if he was anticipating something.

"…Well….Ok! Whenever you do a good job or anything I'll ruffle your hair, okay?"

Kise just stuck his tongue out, and muttered 'who would want something like that' well this kid was stubborn.

"Hey Milky bar-"

Kise shot a wide eye on him, and shook his frivolously, "Only that! Don't Address me Like that, my name is Kise ryou-" Kise was interrupted by Kagami saying something much scarier, "So you want me to call you BANANA?"

Kise shook his hand again and paled, that was worse! "Ah no Milky Bar is better, and… Hey THAT's NOT THE POINT!"

"Like I care MILKY-BANA-BAR, anyway list-"

Kise's face was covered with horror, then he put his hand on his heart, as if the red head hurt his heart, emotionally.

"Hey drama queen would ya just listen to me?! Hey don't pout, nor the eyes, hey! Don't ignore me! Look her-"

Kagami felt that he would snap at any minute now, so he just turned to the glaring teen to his right. "Hey, Nutella! Are all of your friends hard headed like him" The red head pointed at the pouting teen.

Aomine just spitted on the ground, and he could hear the 'ew's' from Kise and the red head, but ignored it. Then glared at the red head, "who are you calling Nutella, you Kit Kat punk!"

Kagami pointed at himself, "who, me?"

"THEN WHO?!" Kagami covered his ears when Aomine shouted.

Kagami nodded, then he looked at Aomine then to Kise who was snickering, then looked all serious, "OK I'll tell you, First: I'm not a punk, I'm an adult, 24 years old, an age to be a father. Second: What's wrong with Kit Kat? I personally like it, Kit Kat is delicious!"

Aomine snapped back at the stupid response, "WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU ONLY EVER THINK ABOUT FOOD, YOU DAMN ADULT!"

"HEY DON'T CALL ME DAMN ADULT, language! And yeah you get energy from food you eat, didn't you know this from science classes"

Aomine couldn't hold it in anymore, this teacher is going to drive him insane, "JUST WHAT THE HELL, REALLY WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO INVADE OUR SCHOOL! TO MAKE FUN OF US?! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

Kagami was stunned, wow the boy had really loud voice, didn't his throat hurt, well the red head could only scratch his cheeks, "Umm… well, look here, I just introduced myself, I'm Kagami Taiga that's who am I, the coach of the basketball club and your homeroom teacher."

Aomine nearly banged his head to the table, instead; he just massaged the area between his eyes and sat on the chair harshly with a thud.

"You are a stupid air head" Aomine muttered, but it didn't go unheard by the red head. Kagami pointed at Aomine's shirt, "Hey, there's something on your sweater." Aomine looked down at the place where Kagami was pointing, and the red head took this as a chance, and flicked Aomine's nose hardly.

Aomine clutched his nose in pain, and shot a glare at the red head, "You d-damn!" Aomine raised his arms and balled his fists. He was ready to punch the teacher hardly, but a commanding voice has stopped him.

"Aomine, stop it." A composed yet dangerous voice spoke.

The blue head halted, it's as if the one who commanded him had an invisible power that chained him down, and that was a surprise to Kagami.

Se when he turned to the source of the voice, he a found a short red head sitting elegantly, and an overwhelming aura was radiating from the red head with dangerous eyes.

In a word Kagami could describe the kid it was: scary.

Kagami walked to the other red head, stopped in front of him, "you are?" his forked eyebrow raised up as he asked his student.

"Akashi Seijuro"

"Hmm…" Kagami hummed

"Yes?" Akashi didn't flinch under Kagami's hard gaze.

"You seem to have something you want to ask me, if I'm not mistaken that is." Kagami's smile nearly turned to a frown, thanks to Akashi. The kid's eyes were not on him when Kagami was talking to him, and he didn't respect him.

"Hmm… well yes, I do have a question. A small statement if you don't mind that is… your behaviour was quite….immature or should I say childish towards Aomine."

"I AM a child at heart, and will always be one no matter what generation I am in, be it in any time of history too. That in complete side of us, make us up to what we call regarding ourselves; human beings." Everybody was impressed by Kagami's lecture, or comment. It made him so…them, it was as if he was a teenager just like them.

"Isn't that just convenient for you…"

"GEH! I was caught…"

Akashi just rolled his eyes at Kagami's behaviour, then once again his eyes were on Kagami, studying him.

On the other hand, Kagami closed his eyes, a frown appearing on his face. Cocking his head sided to side, seeming like the red head was thinking about a real and a huge issue. He also mused over something loudly, muttering gibberish.

Akashi raised one of his eyebrows, the teacher was a complete definition for the word idiot, and his presence is really unpleasant, however, the thing that amused him was that the elder red head wasn't afraid of him, every adult was like….they would try not getting on Akashi's bad side; while this one is the exact opposite, maybe because the teacher IS an idiot.

Suddenly Kagami opened his eyes and a wide grin adoring his face; he exclaimed loudly while pointing at Akashi.

"Poh!"

"Pardon?" Akashi's eyes slightly widened, betraying his composed nature.

"Like I said, Aomine is Nutella while Kise is Milky-Bana-Bar;" Kagami could hear Aomine's grumbling, and Kise's 'YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME-SSU YOUR SO CRUEEEEEEL" in the background. "So" Kagami pointed at Akashi, "you ARE Poh!"

Akashi tapped his chin, then smiled politely "so… It's my.….nickname? Who may Poh be?" The shorter red head asked.

Kagami nodded with a great and beautiful grin drawing on his face, it's as if this Poh was a great character.

"You know the red dude in….what did they call it….Ah, yeah! TELETUBBIES T.V show, you know the one for kids, there is like four characters….. They were uhh… I just remember the colors, they were red, purple, yellow and green!"

Akashi's mouth parted, his eyes widening, this teacher was just….unbearable.

"Excuse me?" the red head nearly killed the teacher by his eyes, but the problem is: Kagami is not scared of him, even if he were to attack him, the big guy will never be scared of him, Akashi doesn't know why though!

"What is it Poh?"

The class felt chills run over their spines, their stupid teacher dared to treat Akashi like that, now they were sure hell will run loose on earth.

Kagami just looked at Akashi then at the classroom, confused why were all of them so quiet, it was weird.

Akashi just cracked a smile at Kagami, it looked as if a devil was smiling at him, Kagami just shrugged it off; maybe Akashi wasn't feeling well.

Now Kagami found himself facing Akashi's neighbour a teal haired teen.

"And you are?"

The teal haired was surprised, the teacher could see him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-desu"

"THEN! Nice too meet you to CASPER!" Kagami grinned.

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, not feeling offended, just curious. "Um…Casper?"

"Yup that friendly ghost animation, you really look like him Kuroko!"

Aomine and Kise slammed their hands on the table, then pointed their indexes at Kagami, and glared "YOU KNOW HIS NAME!" Their voices synergized.

Kagami looked right and left, behind his back then front, "who me?" Kagami pointed at himself, confused.

"THEN WHO ELSE?!" The synergy was still going on with the duo, the pair of blue and yellow felt that their veins were popping out.

Kagami scratched the back of his head, "I'm not stupid, So I really know your names, all of you since you mentioned it." Kise just face palmed; "Then when will you call us by our name, SENSEEEEEEIIIIIII-SSU~"

"I wonder when?" Kagami singed it out, then laughed out aloud when he heard Aomine's grumbling and Kise's whining. Then his eyes fell on a green and a purple heads.

"You guys are?"

The green head pushed his glasses back, and glared at the red head, "Before you choose a nickname for me?" Midorima was about to say his name, but Kagami interrupted him. "Okay OTAKU" Midorima snapped at him, "Hey My name is MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, I'm not even an otaku!"

Kagami nodded to him, returned the glare by a gentle smile, "Yup I understand, nobody would like some weird and random nicknames to be put on them, I hate those type of people! Right, otaku?"

Everybody snapped and pointed their fingers on Kagami, Including the generation of miracles.

"THAT IS YOUUUUU"

Midorima sat back again and recomposed himself, then glared harder if possible at Kagami. "Say MIDORIMA"

"OTAKU"

"M. I. D. O. R. I. M. A."

"O. T. A. K. U."

Midorima slammed his hands on the table, forgetting his image, "IT'S MIDORIMA!"

"IT'S MEGANE OTAKU!"

"YOU JUST ADDED MOR-"

Kagami ruffled the green head who was taller than him, then turned to his last student, the giant purple monster.

"Muraskibara Atsushi…." The purple head introduced himself without being asked.

"Maiubo" Kagami replied back.

The purple head shot his eyes open, still laziness is presented in his violet orbs, "That… is a good name, I like it."

Kagami grinned at him, then ruffled his messy purplish hair, "nice to meet you too."

Ring dong ring dong ring dong

Kagami looked towards the door, "there you have the bell, well… it was nice to meet you all, so I'm going to go for now. YOSH, the ones who are on the basketball club, I'll be meeting you guys after school." Kagami walked towards the teacher desk and gathered his stuff, as he sled the door, "Oh, Nutella, BEHAVE!"

The red head laughed out aloud as he avoided a flying bag thrown by an angry tanned teen.


	2. You Are Much Crazier than we Thought!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miracles start to learn new things about Kagami, and things start to change, maybe it's a good change for them or perhaps it is a bad change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the long await here is the second chapter, and a big thanks to my friend who proof red this chapter, A-chan!
> 
> Since Summer vacation finally started, YAAAAY!XDDDD I'll try my best in posting new chapters!
> 
> So hope you like this chapter!

Steam was radiating off of the stomping teen as he swore on his fate; perhaps he should pursue Midorima's hobby. A tanned hand stretched to slide the door open, doing it harshly that the door rattled. Aomine Daiki was furious, boiling with rage; he headed toward the cluster of Rainbow Troop at the end of the classroom.

"Welcome back Aomine-kun" said Kuroko, as he was the first one to notice Aomine. The tanned man simply nodded to the teal head as a response.

"Aomine, have you bought a lunch for yourself?" Midorima asked.

The boy in question seated himself between Kuroko and Momoi as he grumbled, "Commoners food don't appeal to me."

Kuroko scowled at the sentence, saying: "You shouldn't say that Aomine-kun. Rather than that, you should be thankful for what is available." However, Aomine solely scoffed at his friend.

Aomine took a look at his friends' bentos, seeing that they appeared extremely delightful and appetizing.

"Dai-chan, I can hand you my bento if you want" said Momoi as she showed her lunch to her childhood friend. Aomine glanced at Momoi's lunch, and he nearly passed out from the view.

"Satsuki, do you want to poison me?" Aomine scorned at Momoi, and the pink girl sulked saying: 'You could have said no in a polite way.'

Aomine overlooked her, and he couldn't care more; considering the fact that he was truly hungry. However, all of a sudden, the thought of the new teacher popped in his mind. Once again, Aomine flamed with fury. Kuroko tugged Aomine's sleeve, and the tanned man turned to face his shadow.

"What?"

"Aomine-kun, is something the matter?"

"Why?"

"You seem prepared to kill anyone." Kise replied back.

Kise avoided the ferocious stare that Aomine gave, though Kuroko sustained him. The teal headed boy directed the gaze of his light back at him, "Aomine-kun, please steady yourself. Kagami-sensei isn't here at the moment." It seems that the friendly ghost's motives to provide harmony backfired, as it provoked several uproars, bickering, wailing and rumbles.

Allegedly, Akashi snapped his chopsticks with his hands, and Aomine slammed his hands against the table really hard that it shuddered fiercely. Midorima grumbled and tick marks appeared all over his face, and lastly Kise placed his head on the table as crocodile tears were streaming down his cheeks, and thus annoyed whimpering can be heard. It appears to be that Murasakibara and Kuroko were all right with the teacher. The two of them shared a glance at each other and then towards their teammates.

"Do you guys actually hate sensei that much?" said Tetsuya as he dropped the bomb.

Likewise, they started complaining, and Akashi going on by mumbling 'how dare he calls me POH?!' Kuroko exhaled and spoke up once again to acquire their attention, "But he's going to be our Kantoku from now on, and therefore all of us should get used to him."

"That's true, and I personally don't see him as a bad guy!" added Momoi.

"Satsuki, that's because he hasn't given you a dumb nickname yet!" Aomine mouth offed, but she plainly stuck her tongue out at the tanned boy.

Akashi stood up suggesting, "Hey, how about we all take a break?" And everybody agreed that they needed a walk.

As the chilly breeze touched their skins, they appeared to recline and began to appreciate the tingling sensation of the cool weather. Nonetheless, while they were walking, they wished that they hadn't taken the walk. That is due to the fact that they had found a red head crouching on the ground, and beside him was an oversized dog (?), both of them had their backs on the teens. Hence why Akashi wished that he didn't suggest the walk in the first place. He had enough of the irrelevant teacher, but he saw his teal friend approach their teacher.

"S-sensei?" Kuroko asked while keeping his distance from the duo in front of him. The red head cringed when he heard his name, and turned his head slowly while placing whatever was in his hands on his lap.

"Y-You scared me…. Casper!" Said Kagami crinkling his brows, but relaxed after the sight of his students. "What…. Oh! It's just you guys! You all scared me for a second."

Momoi approached Kuroko and noticed the dog beside Kagami, and then looked at her teacher saying: "Sensei you really have a big dog! What kind of breed is it?" Kuroko nodded to Momoi's question, since he was curious as well. It was his first time to see a massive dog such as the one next to his sensei. While the doggy topic was mentioned, Aomine perked up. Despite his appearance, the tanned boy in fact admires dogs intensely, and so he walked over to Momoi and Kuroko forgetting his hateful grudge on the teacher. He eyed the dog, and when he glared at Kagami… the red head suddenly paled.

The teacher began sweating bullets; dog? No way in hell has he ever, or will get one! "Dog? What dog are you talking about?!" Kagami looked at the group with eyes filled with fright. The group all gathered next to Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi. They gave each other quick glances, then Kise pointed at the dog that was still having its back facing to them.

"Uh…That dog. The one who is sitting beside you, sensei." Kise pointed at the black and silver streaks coating its fur, showing how masculine the dog was. Plus, the dog seemed to be taken care of quite well.

Kagami slowly looked and turned at where Kise was pointing, fearing that some dog will appear, and then his eyes fell on the white and black dog. Kagami released a sigh and his eyes softened. That, however, didn't go unnoticed by the group. 'So he can muster that kind of expression,' they thought.

Kagami hugged the dog and nuzzled the it's forehead with his. Adorning the red head's face was a bright grin. "You scared me there, he's no dog; I don't even have a good history with dogs in general."

Aomine then pointed once again at the-not-supposed-to-be-dog, "What is it, then?"

Kagami let go of his beloved and then looked at Aomine, which led to Aomine saying a sarcastic comment, "Oh, Pleeeeeease don't tell me it's a wolf."

The red head teacher kept his mouth shut, and then opened it once again forming a weak smile, "isn't oblivious?"

The teens all froze, and looked at the red head as if he grew another head. Kuroko pointed at the wolf, "You mean that is not a dog, but a…w-w-wolf?" His fingers shook vigorously. Kagami nodded slowly, he then cocked his head to the right and looked at his wolf and back again to the teens; wearing a what's-wrong-with-having-a-wolf-as-a-pet expression. They all thought, YOU HAVE A TRAUMA WITH DOGS, BUT YOU'RE OKAY WITH WOLVES, WHICH ARE DOUBLE THE SIZE OF THE POOR DOGS?!"

Aomine approached Kagami, looking at him with a vague face, and then looked at the wolf and crouched on ground in front of Kagami. Aomine's eyes never left the beast, and he gulped each time he tried to reach his hand to the wolf's fur, but halted every time he heard the deep growls that rumbled from its throat, and shiny teeth being shown every now and then. Kagami just watched the exchange between his wolf and student and smiled. He went for Aomine's hand and squeezed it for reassurance, but Aomine looked at Kagami with disgust.

The tanned boy looked at his teacher who had just smiled, and the red head moved Aomine's hand in front of the wolf's nose and Kagami swung his right arm on the wolf's neck, and kissed his pet's forehead saying, "Calm down will ya?"

The beast shut its eyes and nuzzled its nose on its owner's crook of his neck, and then Kagami positioned himself again; the blue head narrowed his eyes at the scene that was being played in front of him , and kept wondering, 'How did Kagami calm down this animal? It is a wolf for god's sake, not even a dog, really... Just. How. did. He. Tame. The. Beast?!'

Kagami could see different expressions that kept appearing on the tanned face, oh well Kibou calmed down and now to the next step, Kagami thought.

The red head's arm was still on the wolf's neck, and so Kagami went for the next step, and slowly placed Aomine's hand on the wolf's forehead. Kagami smiled when he saw that his student smiling instead of smirking. He then took a look at the astonishment of everyone's faces in the group that was in front of him. "I-It doesn't bite?" Midorima stuttered, and his heart dropped when Aomine started to touch the wolf. The beast was a flesh shredder, a CARNIVORE.

Kagami looked at Midorima, and held his chin in a thinking gesture while humming, and looked at his pet. "To tell you the truth, he does bite….sometimes?" Kuroko's entire face and body paled at his answer and Momoi started worrying at the scenario she had in mind where her childhood friend was actually being friendly with the wolf; petting him his head and that is happening in front of her eyes. Even though with all of her worries, she could not help but smile, as it has been a long time since she saw him like that. Akashi stepped closer to his teacher and took a good look at the wolf asking him, "Does he have a name?"

Kagami looked up at the red midget, then smiled saying: "Yup! His name is Kibou." As the wolf heard its name, it looked at its master and then relaxed under Aomine's touches once again and closed its eyes. However, this expression of the wolfie didn't go unnoticed by the tanned boy. Aomine softened his eyes, spelling out his thoughts, "Kibou you must really like Bakagami." Everybody was surprised by how gentle Aomine's tone sounded when he was talking to the wolf. That sentence grabbed Kagami's attention, and he looked at Aomine while grinning widely, "U-huh, and I also love Kibou sooooo much! And now he is my truly important friend!" Kagami opened his arms to express how much he loved Kibou. This lead to the wolf breaking away from Aomine and jumping into Kagami's open hands, and liking how the red head returning his hug. Kibou licked Kagami's cheeks and the red head gave him a kiss on its nose. All that he was doing was fooling around with Kibou, rubbing his stomach, kissing him on the nose again, allowing the beast to climb on his back and nuzzling their noses together. He suddenly realized something important, and then looked at everyone saying: "Skittles do you have any bandages or a first aid kit?! I need it now!"

'Skittles?'

Everybody's sweats dropped, and they were surprised by their teacher's sudden seriousness, so they ignored the nickname for now and Momoi searched in her pocket and approached her teacher, "Umm… do you mean this?" the beauty showed him a small first aid kid, and the new teacher's face brightened at the kit and nodded eagerly. He turned his face and his back once again on the group excluding Aomine who was still sitting beside the red head. He looked now at what was in the red head's hands and wished he didn't.

Kagami opened the kit, "Sweet! There is a needle and thread," and he turned his head once again, "Hey do you have any hand sanitizers?"

This time it was Midorima's turn to save the day, who fixed his glasses with a smug look on his face, and he showed a sanitizer between his fingers and begin rattling on his usual ritual (I guess), "You should be thankful to me, and be happy that I'm one of your students, however, I'm not happy to be one! Anyways, my lucky item for today is a hand sanitizer that is used for any creature on this world," Midorima rolled his eyes at Kagami's happy face, "and it seemed that my horoscope today was…. meeting something that will be in need for my lucky item, once again Oha-asa didn't fail me, which will never happen."

Kagami's back was still preventing the group from seeing what was in Kagami's hands from the excluding Aomine, and his expression worried Momoi, so she approached the blue head, whose eyes were fixated on the teacher.

Kagami started to apply the sanitizer on his hand and then rubbed the solution onto the thread and needle. He looked at the kitten who was now on his lap which was breathing heavily. Its right eye was damaged, and Kagami knew that the right eye was a goner. Before the group came into the garden that was behind the school, he noticed the kitten, and that its right eye was torn, dirtied with mud and dirt. The red head managed to clean the wound, as he was experienced with … these kind of situations.

He started his work, and stabbed the outer layer of the wound; the red head started sewing the wound, making the two sides of the wound into a clean work of stitched line, and his eyes weren't blinking even once; they were fixated on the wound. He could hear the pained mewls that were coming out of the kitten bloodied, therefore he used his left hand to ease the kitten, by rubbing her back. He at last finished sewing the wound, and smiled at the kitten. Unfortunately for the small creature, it will have to live with only one eye. He brought the surgical roll that was in the first aid kid and wrapped it around the wound about three times, and allowed it to be a little loose, but not enough to fall off the small head so that the wound can absorb Oxygen. This left the kitten sleeping after the long tiring painful sewing operation. And as Kagami sighed softly he noticed a rainbow troop, and realized that the Kiseki's were surrounding him with expressions full of pain. Even Kuroko had a look of hurt stitched onto his face.

"What's up guys?" Kagami smiled at them and Kibou approached the read head and leaned on his leg, while looking at the kitten.

"Is...is the kitten going to be okay?" Kuroko's voice was laced with worry. Kagami noticed that Kuroko wasn't the only one who was worried. Akashi butted in too saying: "Is it going to die?!" Akashi's composed aura has failed him at the moment.

Kagami looked at the kitten who was sleeping peacefully on his lap, then looked at his wolfie, and he rubbed behind Kibou's ears. He turned to look at Akashi, "For now no since her condition stabilized. But I cannot say about the future. Her right eye is now gone for good, though it will get over it, and well this kitty is quite young; it may be about … 3 weeks old. There seems to be no bacterial or virus infection, so the wound must have happened five or ten minutes earlier before I cleaned it. As it also appears that the kitten attacker must have been its own parent because of its extremely young age," Kagami started rubbing the kitty's back, getting soft mewls from it.

Murasakibara patted Kagami's head, and that grabbed his attention, "What?" asked the red head, but Murasakibara just smiled lazily, "Otsukare~ (Thank you for your hard work)." Then Kise added "You seem quite informed, that what surprised us-ssu! It's as if you are a vet-ssu!"

Kagami answered nonchalantly, "Well that is because I am."

1

2

3

AND~

"EEEEEEH?!" Everybody replied, 'Why did their sensei seem to have sooooo many weird things hidden from the world or basically US?!'.

"I think I am technically a vet, since I once was a vet; experienced with wild animals since I'm not so good with dogs."

They could only nod to his response. Aomine went towards Kagami and started to pet the black fur, as he couldn't resist the soft texture. Kagami snickered when he saw Aomine's blissed expression, and that caught Aomine's attention.

The tanned man glared hardly at the red head who couldn't hold back his laughter, "What the hell are you laughing at, BAKAgami?!" Aomine scoffed, then kagami just grinned at him, "Nothing… nothing at all, AHOmine!"

Kagami picked up the pirate kitten, in which this action woke it up from its beauty sleep, "What should I call you my black princess," the kitten just mewled at Kagami, then the red head nuzzled his nose against the kitten's pinkish nose; and Kagami laughed when he saw the baby kitty sneeze.

When the group were watching the scene, their eyes and expressions softened. It's as if their sensei was their age: Making weird faces, kissing the kitten and laughing out loudly. It was their first time seeing a teacher like him. Momoi smiled widely, 'It seems our last year in this school will be a good one.' She thought.

Aomine stood up and ruffled Kibou's fur one last time. He liked the wolf, but not its owner. Aomine's stomach growled. At that moment, silence revealed itself upon the group. Aomine's face was covered by a bright red hue, but the Kiseki's ignored the sound to show some tact and save him some face. However, someone just couldn't keep their large mouth shut.

At first, it was just a muffled sound, then it switched to snorts, and at last it exploded. Kagami rolled to his side, and laughed with all his might, as held his sides while tears started to build up in his eyes.

Aomine's face wasn't giving him some slack, since his face was red as a tomato, and steam was leaking out of his ears, and his body was shaking with rage. Finally Aomine determined his resolve and didn't give a shit for the upcoming outcome considering that he was a student and Kagami was a teacher.

The tanned man lounged on the still laughing red head and held him in a head lock from behind. The wolf saw all this and just rolled its eyes, then laid its head on his two crossed forearms, looking at his owner who is suffocating while laughing.

"Pfffft, I can't ….. breathe! Nutella pleaaase….!" Kagami tried to breathe out, and Aomine flipped on his back and strengthened his grip on the red head, "What the hell! You even dare to say that idiotic nickname?! FINE! Have it your way!"

More groans of pain and choked laughter were heard. As for the miracles who were watching the scene, they were dumbfounded, even when Aomine clearly said that he hates the teacher and his guts with all of his might, he can't fool himself with the smile that was dancing on his lips. It was a genuine expression; not the usual bored look that was shown on his face. It's as he reverted back to the old, playful and alive Aomine.

All of them snapped out of their reverie when they saw the Kibou standing, and the kitten crawling back to kagami and biting his necktie, the red head was losing his conscious…..

"DAI-CHAAAAN! STOP, STOP YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SENSEEEEEI!"

"AOMINE-CHIIII KILL HIM THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET RID OF HIM NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN I'LL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU-SSU!"

"Aomine don't worry I'll cover you crime scene and make you a hero out of this, by using the Akashi's family name."

"Aomine don't worry, Oha-asa is always right, this world will escape the evil fate that is is being tied to if you killed the man- nanodayo"

"Hmmm… I don't mind If you kill him mine-chiiiin~"

"Aomine-kun; if you kill Kagami-sensei now…. Kibou-kun will shred your flesh apart" Kuroko pointed at the wolf who started snarling and growling at Aomine. The tanned teenager finally released his hold on his teacher, and Kagami's head sled to Aomine's lap. Kagami went into a coughing fit, and held his throat, "I... Thought… I would have died!" Kagami wheezed. He then glared at Kibou, "That's what you got from not stopping Nutella from the initial moment he had head locked me," Kibou relaxed when he heard his owner's voice, then sat back and rolled his eyes, after that moved his head to the side. The red head sat up straight from Aomine's lap and moved closer to Kibou. The teacher's eyes widened and then pointed at the wolf with shaky fingers, "D-did you just …. ignore me?! Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kibou just rolled and let out a "puff" sound from his mouth. Aomine stood up and walked to where his friends were, they were as shocked to see the conversation held by a human and a wolf, or more specifically as Kagami is basically shouting at his… pet.

"Hey MISTER, did you just snort at me! Kibou don't ignore me, HEY!" Kagami moved his hands to touch his pet's nose, but it didn't go the way he wants. It seems that Kibou bit his hands a bit hard, since droplets of blood trickled down his hands. With that Kagami's face paled; Murasakibara approached his sensei and placed his hand in his teacher's jacket pocket, then took something out of it, "Kaga-chin-sensei, I'll be taking this lollipop~" Muraskibara said. Everybody was speechless and they thought of the same thing, 'Is that why you crouched down to him! Not to comfort hiiiiim~ Murasakibara how cruel of you!'

Kagami didn't move his eyes away from the wolf, even when Murasakibara took the candy, he kept looking at the still… ignoring-his-master wolf.

Kagami wasn't supposed to cry in front of his students, but he couldn't stop the big chunks of tear droplets trickling down his cheeks. This is where he broke his eye contact with Kibou, and the red head hugged Murasakibara animatedly, and all that mattered to Murasakibara was that he caught his lollipop from falling, then hitting Kagami's head and shoving him to the side.

"Kibou HATES MEEEEEE~" the read head wailed.

With that Momoi hurriedly went to Kagami's side and started stroking his hair, "Kagami-sensei don't cry, don't cry, Kibou-chan doesn't hate you," Kagami raised his head from the ground and looked at Momoi with teary eyes, "Really?" Kagami asked with trembling lips. Momoi patted the red hair and smiled warmly as if Kagami was a child, "Definitely."

Kagami gained some confidence and hope back, so he turned to Kibou smiling hopefully; but Kagami's head fell dramatically on the ground when he saw that Kibou was still ignoring him, facing the other direction.

Kuroko approached Kagami and rubbed his back in soothing circles, "Sensei…..are you alright?"

"Yeah….."

Kagami moved to the further corner in the place and started to sulk, muttering 'Kibou hates me' and 'What the hell should I do now'.

Momoi felt sorry for Kagami, but it seemed Aomine didn't feel that way about Kagami. The tanned boy started laughing so loudly at Kagami, "HAHAHA, and he's supposed to be an adult! Well, it is expected from a POINTLESS adult!" He fell on the ground and started banging the ground from all the laughter.

Suddenly, Kagami's moping stopped and turned to look at Aomine who was still laughing at him. The teacher got annoyed by it, and started pouting.

"Nutella… it's not good to make fun of your own teacher." Kagami said while pouting.

"Well, it's okay if I don't think of you as an adult or teacher…." Aomine smirked. The ace of the GoM was waiting for a retort, but Kagami just stuck his tongue out, placed the kitten on his red head and started rampaging in his bag; searching for something.

His action grabbed Kibou's attention, wondering why its owner started to mess with his bag and not seeking for a way to make up with him. The wolf approached its owner and started to look over his head. It seems the kitten started meowing again, and it wanted to jump from Kagami's head to his lap.

As he took out the treasure, Kibou lunged on its owner, baring its sharp silvery fangs at its owner. Kagami wasn't a man who would easily back out from a challenge. Now in this place, the red head moved his hands towards the wolf cheeks to keep him away. That made the silvery black beast leap back and jumping once again fiercely. Kagami knew that he will not leave this fight without getting some bruises and scratches, and the dual head's eyes shone with determination that screamed 'I will never give up.' He used his arms and crossed them around the treasure. Although he did that, Kibou got the upper hand and lounged at him, causing Kagami fall on his back.

The wolf stood on the red head's ribs with its chest puffed out, showing its pride and dangerous glint in its eyes as the treasure was now between the sharp fangs.

"Sensei were you both fighting over a … bento?" Momoi said while tilting her head to the side.

As the word 'bento' left Momoi's lips, Aomine quickly stood up and went towards the red head, whom succeeded in getting the bento out of Kibou's mouth. Aomine thought that he smelled something delicious for a while, but the blue head thought that it was just his imagination since he was starving; but it seems that reality wasn't fooling him. He didn't care much about his stomach rumbling, and he wouldn't care about his status, reputation and other trivial stuff anymore; because at this stage, Aomine would eat anything.

Kagami on the other hand, "Kibou if you would like some, give me a kiss on the cheek and say that you're sorry! Otherwise, I'll end up eating it with Kurohime only!" Kibou rolled its eyes but did as was told, and so it lowered its head and ears, then licked Kagami's cheeks. Kagami smiled and hugged Kibou, and then opened his bento, revealing a pair of Hamburger, Tamagoyaki, Octopus Sausages and many other variations of food. The bento looked so sparkly that it rivals Kise's sparkles.

Aomine dashed and side stepped so he wouldn't crash into the wall and pointed at the bento that was in Kagami's hand. Kagami has started feeding the kitten first, and Kibou's mouth started drooling all over the place waiting for its turn. The red head saw a rude tanned finger was pointed at his lunch, so he glared at the blue head that was gawking at him, "What?" The red head snorted, "Y-Y-You! What the hell didn't know you were married?!"

Kagami nearly dropped his chopsticks, "Huuuuuuh?!"

Kise jumped on Aomine's back and his eyes were shooting stars all over the place, "Sensei your Marrieeeeeeeeed-ssu?"

Kagami just shook his head at his students' lack of cleverness and started feeding his wolf. Murasakibara sat behind Kagami and rested his chin on the red head, "Kaaaaaagaaaaaa-chin-senseeeeeeei!~ Don't feed Kibou-chin and Hime-chin only, feed me too~…." Murasakibara opened his mouth, only increasing the pressure on Kagami's head.

"O-Okay get off…. You're heavy!" Kagami breathed out while popping the Tamagoyaki inside the titan's mouth.

"So if it's not your wife, then is it your sister?" Akashi popped another Octopus sausage inside his mouth, and looked at Kagami with questioning red eyes. Kagami muttered under his breath, "Even you Poh?!" Akashi narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't call me that." Kagami brushed the comment aside and smiled.

"I'm the one who cooked this, and I don't have a wife nor a sister!" Said the red head while pointing at his bento.

"Impossible!" Everyone answered nonchalantly.

"But I did cook it!"

"Impossible."

"I cook-"

"Impossible."

"But-"

"Impossible."

Kagami wanted to retort back at the damn brats at how dare they say that he didn't cook his food; but the bells rang, which means that they should go back to their classrooms.

"And there goes the bell…" Kuroko looked at Kagami, "Casper….." Kagami wanted to hit the little ghost, "Don't eat my lunch!"

Aomine couldn't handle it anymore, no way he is going to the boring class with an empty stomach. He yanked the bento from Kagami's hands and ran away with the rest of the gang while shouting, "LATER LOSER!"

"MYYYYYY LUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNCCHHHHHHHHHHH OOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

'And there they go' Kagami thought, then sighed. Now he's all alone with the kitty and his wolf, he didn't even get the chance to taste his delicious cooking, "that sucks" Kagami sticked his index in his mouth.

"Kagami-sensei". The red head flinched when a voice suddenly popped from behind him, he looked behind him and saw a man that has his hair slicked to the back with the color of black (it rhymes XD) , ( he looks like sawatari, the one from Gokusen anime and Drama).

"Vice Principle Saruda" Kagami said

The vice principle of the school was behind the red head glaring at him, "It is SAWAda (Saru means monkey)"

"Haha yeah sorry, you're not a monkey! Sorry haha!"

Sawada glared at the rookie teacher, and then turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks and looked at the red head from the corner of his eyes, "Remember to keep your family background a secret to continue teaching in this school…."

"Huh?" Kagami looked confused at first and then the red head rang a bell in his head, "AH! You mean that I'm from a Yakuza family!" Kagami shouted eagerly.

"SHUUUUSH! What would you do if someone heard us!" Sawada placed his index finger in front of his mouth in a shushing gesture.

"Ah yeah sorry," Kagami scratched the back of his head, and laughed sheepishly. Sawada turned on his heels giving his last 'be careful' warning.

"LATER THEN VICE PRINCIPLE GORIDA!" Kagami shouted while waving at the man who fell comically, he turned to look at Kagami while ticks are covering his face, "MY NAME IS SAWADA!" he shouted back.

"Ah don't worry I didn't mean that you are a gorilla, definitely not! Even if you look like a monkey!" Kagami half shouted so the vice principle can hear him.

The vice principle's wig nearly fell off his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So How was it, please shower me with all your wonderful reviews, criticism is also welcomed
> 
> JAAAAA until next time


	3. This is the Start Line!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY GUYSSS!!! UHH i'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN DISAPPEARANCE, i really had a hectic year. it also made me ponder if I should continue writing fanfics.
> 
> however, I returned and I'll start updating once again!!!! Plus, thank you A-chan for beta reading this chap! ARIGATOU
> 
> thank you for all of the comments and reviews, it made me realllllllly happy. I hope that you guys will continue reading this story

Red orbs were staring at the puffy clouds that were moving gradually in the vast sky. Kagami was seated on one of the benches in the school, under the shadows of a massive tree. The red head's face was gazing at the skies, and he reached out his hands to it.

"Ah~ the clouds look like cotton candies! I want one so badly~" Kagami mumbled as his eyes were threating to close, but it was stopped by a grumbling. The teacher patted his stomach and glared at the far reaching skies, "Damn you Aomine, I hope you get poisoned by the bento you stole from me."

Kagami sighed and stood up when he heard the last bell going off. He started walking to the teacher's lounge leisurely, "Seems like it's time for me to shine…" the red head yawned.

"ACHOO!"

"EEEWWW! Aomine-chi! Cover your mouth when you sneeze-ssu!" Kise shouted at his friend and made a disgusted face.

Aomine ignored the blonde and smirked, "Somebody must be talking about my awesomeness, must be a beauty too!"

Everybody looked at Aomine and sighed, "What?" Asked the navy head.

"No way" they said at the same time, and moved their hands in a 'no' gesture. The tanned teen made a predator move by jumping at his prey, chasing his friends around. It all stopped when Akashi coughed.

They looked at the emperor who had the most determined and serious face. They all nodded to him because from that look, they knew that hell was waiting for them.

The skittles crew marched off to their unreadable destiny.

Kagami entered the gym, he looked around and he was seriously amazed. The school must spent billions of yens on the gym. Don't forget that there are three more gyms beside it. Red orbs switched between the equipment. Kagami's smile grew wider, as the place made him feel that he was glad more than anything that he returned to japan; especially to this school. Maybe the red head should thank him. Well, since he was the one who saved him after all.

The teacher's smile softened at the thought. He inclined his back on the gym's humongous door, and looked at his partner. The wolf sensed his master's gaze and looked up to him. The red head crouched to Kibou and the red orbs held large amount of warmth. He placed his hand on the wolf's silky fur and looked into the silvery eyes, "Maybe I really should thank him, without him I wouldn't have met you." He beamed.

Kibou's cat like eyes softened and licked his hand. The red head felt his eyes watering at the memories that kept repeating through an endless loop of memories.

"EWW, gross, why the hell are you balling your eyes out?"

A voice popped suddenly behind Kagami, the red head felt that he cracked his neck when he immediately turned his head to the voice. Aomine stood in the middle with a disgusted face, while Kuroko had a worried complex, and Momoi who hugged the teal head's arm was the same. On the other hand, Kise and Akashi had the same expression as Aomine. However, Midorima looked away from the scene, while Murasakibara continued eating his maiubo and other snacks.

Kagami's cheeks were painted with dark red, and he rubbed his eyes rapidly, erasing the traces of his tears.

Kuroko wanted to jab Aomine's side, but it was stopped by Kagami's clapping. Then all of the attention was directed towards him.

The tiger cleared his throat and moved his hands to his hips "Okay! Time for business!" The kids were all amazed by the seriousness that was coming from Kagami. It was unexpected. He looked behind him and closed the gym doors, and scanned the generation of miracles with his calculative red orbs, "Are you the only members of the basketball club?"

Kuroko shook his head, "Ah no this is our gym… the others are in the other gyms…" Kagami's jaw fell and his eyes widened, "Uhh," Kagami looked behind his back, scanning the massive gym that he was standing in, "this is really -"

"AMAZING-SSU" Kise beamed at the same time Kagami finished his sentence, "a waste of money…"

The model and teacher looked at each other for a moment, not uttering a single word.

"MilkyBanabar…. Look here, with all this money you could have bought other…..Hey kid why the hell are you pouting for?" Kagami looked at the blonde who puffed his cheeks out more, and further more scrunched his golden eyebrows.

"You! My name is Kise Ryouta-ssu! Not Milky whatever!" Kise sulked more, Kagami felt that the ticks on his face were snapping. The red head clutched the kid's head and thanks for his height difference he looked quite intimidating.

"Hey Kid! It's time to cram some lesson in that dull brain of yours, so lesson one! Respect your elders, so it's not 'you'! You'll be addressing me as Kagami Sensei or whatever! Second lesson, I'm free to call you whatever I want, that's the rule!"

'What the heck is that rule?! Aren't you the one who made it up!' they all sweat dropped.

Kise felt the pain subdue, as the hard clutch on his head turned to a pat. Kise peeked through his bangs to see the expression of the teacher. He was holding in with all his will power to…..not crush the blondie's head.

Kise started trembling shit scared, "Senseiiiiiii is going to kill me-sssuuuuuuuuuuu!" Kise bawled out loudly, reaching his hands to his friends, begging them to save him from the clutches of the devil.

Kagami released him instantly and started rubbing his arms. Kise ran towards his tallest friend and hid behind him.

"Ah…" the teacher looked at his students and laughed nervously, he then muttered under his breath, "I would have done that a long time ago if it wasn't against the law…"

Kise pointed his finger accusingly at his teacher while hiding behind the purple titan, "Don't think that I hadn't heard you-ssu! You really are a criminal-ssu!" Kagami just rolled his eyes on him and started to clap his hands once again, "Ignoring that aside, you guys once again, starting from today onwards; I will be the first string coach. That it also seems….uhh, that apparently you six are the only ones in the first string. Oh well whatever, every school got their freaky way of handling the school systems." Kagami scratched his hair roughly trying to remember what he was doing here in the first place. As if Midorima could read the teacher's mind, "Kagami-sensei, instead of gibbering rubbish, don't you have something else you want to ask us." Midorima adjusted his glasses, looking perfect as usual.

"Otaku… you…." "My name is MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!" The green head lost his composure in an instant. Kagami just grinned and then frowned deeply, "You're not cute at all!"

Midorima just really wanted to hit the teacher so badly, to wipe off that stupid grin that formed when the red head saw Midorima's enraged face. However, since he was a mature kid he held back his fist and tongue, but continued to glare daggers at the rookie teacher.

The generation of miracles face palmed, 'why the hell are you acting like a brat~'

"Uhhh, okay so you guys….what was it again…uhh yeah! State your name, height, weight and position!" Kagami stated out happily.

Aomine rolled his eyes, and Kuroko took this opportunity to give him a sharp jab. Kuroko smiled satisfyingly.

"T-Tetsu…TEME!" the tanned man wheezed out. Kuroko ignored him and looked at the teacher who was burying his head in Kibou's fur, hugging the big piece of fur ball. The wolfie seemed that he was used to his master's odd behaviour.

Kuroko saw that his teacher's shoulders were shaking, 'maybe he felt offended by what Aomine-kun did?' kuroko thought. However, when he approached him, it seemed the red head couldn't hold back anymore. He fell on his bum from his crouching position and started laughing out loudly holding his stomach.

"A-Aomine you should have looked at your face, HAHA…pfft you kids are acting like pffft kids…" Kagami said between his laughing.

Aomine crossed his arms, "Hey you supposed-to-be-adult! To your information we are kids!" Aomine pointed at himself with his thumb then at his friends, "And heck! You are the one who's acting like a snotty, stupid kid!"

Kagami just shrugged at him, "Hey I'm a kid at heart, don't blame me," he said nonchalantly.

'EEEEEHHHH, so your okay with being called snotty and stupiddd?' the generation of miracles sweat dropped.

At that moment the red head smirked as he approached Aomine, who took a step back at the smug, and had a sly expression on the tiger's face, "W-what?! Why the hell are you looking at me like that?!"

Kagami's smirk widened, "Hmm, nothing….but you admit that you are a brat," Kagami pointed at Aomine, who's jaw had fall, "Hoooo so Ahonutella is actually stupid and snotty….pffffft, I should spread it as a rumour! Oh this year will be fun~"

Aomine felt the ticks on his face growing in numbers. He yanked his teacher's collar, and glared at him, preparing to punch the odd teacher, "The hell are you trying to pull?! That is exactly what I said a moment ago!"

"Huh?! What did you say? You just said that I'm a Kid…"

"DO YOU JUST HEAR WHATEVER SUITS YOUR EARS! I SAID THAT YOU ARE SNOTTY AND STUPID!"

With that the stupid fight ended by Kagami hitting Aomine's head so hard, that steam started coming from the place he got hit.

Aomine groaned in pain, and glared at the teacher, who was standing tall and proud. He then crossed his arms.

"WHY DID YOU—" Aomine shouted at the red head.

"Didn't I tell you to respect your elders didn't I?! The hell did you not just scream at me, but insult me too!" Kagami flicked Aomine's forehead.

Aomine held his forehead, and was ready to seriously hit the red head, but Murasakibara saved the day.

Kuroko pushed Murasakibara on Aomine, and now Aomine had trouble breathing while Murasakibara is trying to reach for the potato chips in front of Kagami's legs in that state. Kagami raised one of his eyebrows looking at the two students. After staring at them for a whole minute, he picked up the bag of chips and started eating from it. The sound of Murasakibara's heart being shattered was heard.

Aomine stopped his futile struggling and gulped nervously. He looked at the titan upon him, "U-Uh Murasakibara? You okay?"

Everybody stepped back excluding a titan who is trembling, a terrified tanned man, and a teacher who is playing with fire.

"Kaga-chin-sensei, I once liked you, but I now hate you…" Murasakibara got up and stood infront of Kagami trembling with rage, towering him.

Kagami paused his eating and looked at the purple head. He then paced back and forth while Kibou is on his tail, so he could get his share too from the red head. The red head finally stopped in his tracks and turned instantly, pointing his finger at the titan.

"Youuuuuu…." The red head stretched the word and then lowered his hand, and then he showed his toothy grin. "oooooh~ Revenge is sooooooo sweet."

"Huh?" Everybody tilted their heads.

"Murasakibara do you remember the scene of crime…"

"What the hell are you saying?" Muraskibara muttered confusingly.

"Hmmm…are you trying to avoid your crime?"

"What crime?"

"At, I don't know what o'clock, you and your gang came to the crime scene, and that was in the school garden…." And then his smile darkened, "While I was busy dealing with my dear Kibou's rebellious stage, you took something from me, and the victim is…." Kagami glared and pointed at his target.

Murasakibara lifted an eyebrow and pointed at himself, "Me?"

Kagami shook his head and crossed his arms and pouted, "Nope, it's not you maiubo. It is the lollipop that you are currently engulfing in!"

Murasakibara pulled the lollipop from his mouth and looked at it intensely. He then looked back at the teacher, who is currently sulking and back again to the lollipop in his hands, then nodded.

Everybody was surprised by that. Murasakibara is thinking to return the sweet that he took from Kagami. That would be a miracle.

"No way, gross. Are you really planning to return it Murasakibara? That's a miracle!" Aomine looked at his giant friend. He pointed accusingly towards his teacher, "BAKAGAMI! What the hell did you do to him! It's dirty play to brainwash Murasakibara!"

Kagami shouted "I did not!"

"Wooooow Murasakibara-chi! I thought that you were married to all kind of sweets! That is unbelievable-ssu!"

"Ohasa has told me that a phenomenon will occur today. But I didn't see that coming-nanodayo!"

"Murasakibara-kun, I'm proud of you. It's a good thing that you return things that doesn't belong to you!" Kuroko nodded approvingly.

"That's nice of you Murasakibara. However, some people don't deserve the things they already have." Akashi gave a dirty glare to the teacher, who nodded while smiling, "Yeah that's true."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Idiot, he's talking about you."

"HEY!" Kagami shouted.

"Ah Mukkun you have grown up into a fine young man, AH! I feel the tears are building in my eyes!" Momoi wiped away crocodile tears.

Murasakibara looked at them, and showed his childish smile to them and looked back at the teacher.

"Yup, I'm not returning it back." Murasakibara nodded to himself.

Everyone fell down dramatically and Kagami was so de4one with his life. He stood up in front of the purple head, "I'll show you what happens when you disobey me, your teacher!" Murasakibara rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do? ~"

Kagami threw the remaining chips in his mouth and started chewing it messily. Kibou bit Kagami's leg and 'what about me you traitor?!' was written in his eyes. Murasakibara's face turned blank, and then after few moments of trying to digest the situation, the titan snapped.

He launched at Kagami, fire in his eyes. Kagami managed to dodge the attack and stood behind Murasakibara. The red head tried head locking the purple head, but he lives for his nickname; titan. Murasakibara was heads taller of the red head.

Kagami may be thick and not clever in the head, but he has sharp senses. Therefore, he has done an action that brought on the astonished eyes from his students. Kagami went and hid behind Kuroko and started punching the buttons on his phone.

"Kagami-sensei…. What are you doing right now?" Kuroko stared at his crouching teacher that is using him as a shield with his blank eyes.

Kagami looked up at his ghostly student, and showed him his phone, "uhh… dialling the police…."

Kuroko looked at the phone and then back to his sensei. "Police? Why?"

The red head looked at Casper doppelganger and smile sheepishly. "Because… I'll be killed if I don't report him to the police. With that they can arrest him and he will atone for his sins that he has committed."

Kuroko blinked his eyes, "But on the screen…..Its written 911…."

Kagami looked at him and he slightly cocked his head to the side, "yeah, what about it?"

A sigh was heard from the back. Midorima was shaking his head and sighing once again. Kise was covering his mouth, tears could be shown from the corner of his eyes. Murasakibara was no longer angry, but he was looking at the red head as if he was a monkey in a zoo. Aomine was laughing his head off as if he heard the best gag of the year. Akashi rolled his eyes, and the side of his mouth was quivering.

"We're in Japan, sensei. So the police station number will be….119."

The tiger's face went from blank in a few seconds. "Oh….oh…" Kagami shoved his hands to his face, hiding his embarrassment away. His façade was burning with humiliation as he stood up. He was looking to the side, wiping the signs of embarrassment from the dilemma he had just caused. Then looked at his students who were either laughing or sighing from disappointment.

"Look, don't take it wrong guys. I lived in America for too long, okay?! I should have moved back here right away. Look, I even talk like an American. RIGHT?!"

Aomine ruffled his hair and smirked, putting on his wickedest smirk. "Yeah right, you speak perfect Japanese. Don't worry, people will think you're pure Japanese. No one will ever mistake you as a foreigner."

Kagami flared up for a second. Kicking the stupid wolfie when the big guy rolled his eyes ONCE AGAIN. The tiger shook his head and tick marks were popping on his slightly tanned face. "So that's how are you guys going to play!" the red head mumbled angrily.

"Hey we can hear you!" snorted Aomine.

"Nutella, Po, Casper, MilkyBANABAR, Maiubo, and OTAKU!"

The generation of miracles were ready to shout back at the annoying teacher who couldn't remember their names.

"HEY, pink skittle give me that data about these punks!"

Everybody paused trying to remember who was this pink skittle again. A feminine shriek was heard at the back, "E-EH, me sensei?!" Momoi looked at the teacher who nodded angrily. The group looked at the poor manager with sympathy.

Satsuki blushed slightly then shouted, "You guys have worst nicknames than mine!"

The pink haired girl stomped furiously to her teacher, with a cutesy pout decorating her face. "Here" she mumbled bitterly.

Kagami took the data, skimmed through the papers, and smirked. Kagami whistled sharply and raised one of his eyebrows. The members just looked at each other. Kagami looked at the tanned man in front of him. "What are you looking at?" scowled at his teacher. A triumphal smile was drawn on the red head's face, "Nutella you live up to your name! You're fatter than me!"

Aomine's eyes widened, "H-how much do you weigh?!" he pointed at the red head. Kagami smiled slyly as a cat. "82!" The red head did the V sign with his hands, and moving his eyes upwards and did the 'ho ho ho' laugh.

"I just weigh more than you by three kilos, three freaken' kilos!" Aomine tried to defend himself with every way he could.

The rest just sighed at the trivial childish dispute. Kagami cleared his throat, few chuckles escaped his mouth and he gave the most serious look he could muster.

"Hey punks be prepared; the demon coach has come to bury some moral in you. Plus, I won't let you ever dare say that basketball is boring once again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this Chap. PLZZZ SHOWER ME WITH ALLL OF THE REVIEWS MY DEAR AND LOVELY READERS. LOL.
> 
> thank you once again and see u next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? How was it? Please tell me what do you think about it, leave a comment, criticism is welcomed, but please don't be so harsh. Also, sorry for the bad grammar and other errors, it's not my native language; not like it's an excuse though. Well hoped you like it!
> 
> I have sooo many ideas regarding this fic, Kagami will have to pass through an upcoming storm and that is known as GOM.


End file.
